


betting my heart on you

by bapaldeul



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, more fluff than anything, onghwang if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapaldeul/pseuds/bapaldeul
Summary: A mysterious secret agent "Park" leaves Agent Daniel with a kiss and his mask on a mission one night and disappears after.





	betting my heart on you

**Author's Note:**

> written in three hours don't kill me!
> 
> i love you all and please leave comments at the end!

Daniel doesn’t expect to meet the love of his life in a Masquerade Ball - where everyone’s faces are hidden from the world and his gun is hidden in the back pocket of his jeans; waiting for the right time to be used to stop this more than fancy from turning into a huge blood bath.

 

But he does.

 

“How am I ever going to figure out where our target is?” Daniel whispers harshly, eyebrows furrowing in frustration when another crowd of people in elegant costumes and masks rush past him, their faces hidden from sight.

 

For all that it’s worth - their target may not even be at the ball. He tries to look out for any telling signs, but it is almost impossible to tell people apart from one another.

 

“Patience, Daniel,” Minhyun’s sweet, honey voice echoes over the ear piece in his ear.

 

Daniel shifts uncomfortably in his own suit and lets his fingers ghost over the gun. You can never be too prepared. He is aching to catch the criminal as quickly as he can and save all these innocent people from standing in the way of the psycho that they have been chasing for five months now.

 

Alerting people of the grave danger would only cause unnecessary panic and alert the criminal that they were onto him.

 

“Someone just disappeared into the back door, to your left,” Minhyun’s voice is Daniel’s only saving grace in this terrible waiting game. He spots a figure in a yellow mask slipping into the darkness at the door Minhyun points him to and immediately sets to work.

 

“All units to Exit B,” Daniel says into his walkie talkie.

 

“Let’s put this man behind bars.”

  
❤️  
  


 

“Freeze! I won’t hesitate to shoot,” Daniel commands, but the criminal who only ignores his words and starts to run into the emergency exit. Daniel’s heart sinks when he sees a small remote control in the man’s hands.

 

“Fuck,” he connects back to Minhyun. “There’s a bomb in here somewhere.”

 

“On it,” Minhyun replies as calmly as ever, fingers flying over the keyboard as Daniel continues to chase after the bomber, determined not to let him run again.

 

“Hurry, hyung. We don’t have much time.”

 

“I know,” Minhyun’s voice is strained, like he’s at his wit’s end. “I’m bringing in Park.”

 

“ _ Park _ ?” Daniel echoes, long legs carrying him up the stairs to the rooftop of the hotel instantly, where he fears that the man will set the bomb and take his own life, along with the hundreds of others in the lobby.

 

“Stop where you are, Agent Kang.”

 

A gun cocks at the back of Daniel’s head when he is distracted.

 

The freezing cold weather is undeniably the worst kind of situation that Daniel can find himself in right now. He’s not that much a fan of being out in the cold - instead opting to stay at home and indulge in hot chocolate and catch up on dramas.

 

“Scarface,” Daniel chuckles, trying not to sound surprised that this criminal has him in the palm of his hand and could blow a bullet through his brain if he wanted. “You ruined Christmas for me, man. Not cool.”

 

“Hands up,” comes a gruff command and Daniel complies immediately, feeling helpless when a pair of handcuffs are tied around his hands.

 

“For a Special Agent in such a highly respected position, you sure are dumb to come up here alone.”

 

“Wow, way to make fun of how I have no friends. My feelings are hurt,” Daniel pretends to sniff.

 

“Haha,” comes the mock. “Any last words?”

 

Daniel doesn’t even get to say something remotely cool because let’s be real: he’s waited for his entire life to come down to this moment - where a deadly criminal holds a gun to his head and asks for his last words.

 

All his hopes and dreams are dashed when a flurry of red blurs Daniel’s vision and only the strangely pleasing sound of multiple bones cracking can be heard when the bomber gets a high kick to his face.

 

The groans of pain is music to Daniel’s ears and he watches in both glee and terror when the new addition to their fight grins when he meets Daniel’s eye.

 

“I’ll free you,” his deep voice is a stark contrast to his small frame when he lands a swift punch on the man that is still squirming on the floor. “When I’m done with him.”

 

Daniel shrugs, “Be my guest.”

 

Minhyun finally speaks again, “Agent Park has entered - all units to the rooftop to apprehend the target. I want him alive for questioning.”

 

When Agent Park is done with disfiguring the bomber for life, he grabs him by the neck and demands, “Where is the bomb, dickhead?”

 

Daniel thinks he likes this new Agent’s choice of colourful vocabulary.

 

“Fat chance I’ll tell you,” he spits in Agent Park’s face.

 

Daniel speaks up, “In the ladies’ toilet on the first floor. The fragrance on his suit smells like the air freshener they use in the washrooms in this hotel. He could never have gotten past security to the other floors and he’s wearing a dress - the only way he could have gotten into the ladies bathroom without raising any suspicion.”

 

“You’re a fucking perv,” Agent Park twists the bomber’s arms hard, earning another yelp of pain.

 

Agent Park throws the bomber to the side like he is a paper bag and strolls over to Daniel, keys for the handcuff in his hand. His face is still covered by the red mask he has, but Daniel thinks he can make out his eyes.

 

“No staring,” Agent Park chides. “Though I did expect better from you, Agent Kang Daniel. I’ve heard many good things about you.”

 

Daniel rubs his reddened wrists, pouting when Agent Park finally frees him.

 

“Let’s save the small talk for later, do you know how to defuse bombs?”

 

Even the mask cannot mask Agent Park’s grin.

 

“What don’t I know - _ now that _ is the real question.”

 

❤️

 

“All bombs defused, building has been checked and cleared of any more firearms or explosive objects and the bomber has been arrested. Good job, team. Let’s meet at home.”

 

“Does his voice always sound this good?” Agent Park whispers to Daniel after they walk out of the hotel together. The police cars and news reporters are all here, and Daniel leads them out an exit that he knows will be empty and unguarded.

 

“That’s Minhyun hyung for you,” Daniel confirms. “All of our Agents’ favourite.”

 

“Me included,” Agent Park mutters under his breath.

 

With his hands in his cheap suit pockets, Daniel sighs.

 

And then he realises he’s totally forgotten to introduce himself to this fresh face. (Hidden still, but definitely fresh because he would never miss out on an Agent who had a beautifully deep voice like  _ his _ .)

 

“I’m Agent Kang Daniel, and I’ve been with Eleven for three years now,” Daniel says, taking out his hand for Agent Park to shake. Agent Park hesitates, then grips onto Daniel’s hand tightly.

 

“Are you ever going to take off that mask and hide your face from me forever?” Daniel teases when Agent Park makes no move to introduce himself back.

 

_ Rude _ , Daniel thinks. But also entertaining because Daniel’s used to getting what he wants in life. He has a great job, he’s rich and he could have anyone in the palm of his hand. The fact that Agent Park is not succumbing as easily as anyone else is very intriguing to Daniel.

 

“Agent Daniel,” Agent Park tsks, almost as if taunting Daniel. “Your intentions are showing too easily. You could at least pretend to be uninterested in me.”

 

“Well you’ve got me now,” Daniel deadpans, throwing up his arms in mock defeat.

 

“Too bad,” Agent Park laughs, and his cherry red hair ruffles in the night breeze lightly. “I wasn’t exactly thinking of showing my face to you today. Not everyone has the privilege of seeing this face, you know.”

 

He’s not easy, and Daniel likes that a lot. More than he’d actually admit to any living person on this planet.

 

“I’ll decide if it’s a privilege after I see it,” Daniel huffs.

 

He moves to take off his mask first, as a sign to Agent Park that he’s actually surrendering - actually willing to be the one to show his face to the other first even though Daniel is sure he’s been at Eleven for a much longer time than Agent Park.

 

Something about this new agent tells Daniel that he doesn’t mind being the first to throw in the white towel into the ring at all.

 

“Wait,” Agent Park says, the previous teasing tone suddenly nowhere to be found. “Don’t remove your mask yet.”

 

Before Daniel can even do anything, before he can even  _ breathe  _ \- he feels a pair of plump lips on his own, completely taking his breath away quite literally. Their breaths are hot against each other yet when Daniel opens his eyes, he can’t see the agent’s face at all. Not that it matters, not anymore when the courageous agent lets out a muffled gasp when Daniel gently nibbles on his lip.

 

“Not so brave anymore, are we?” Daniel taunts.

 

Not even a second after the agent responds gruffly with a, “shut the fuck up”, he kisses Daniel again.

 

And again, and again. Until Daniel loses tracks of how many kisses he’s shared with a complete stranger he doesn’t even know the name of. He’s almost giddy with all the adrenaline coursing through his veins and can only pull the other boy closer just so that he can feel somebody  _ on him. _

 

Agent Park breaks the kiss abruptly, leaving Daniel unsatisfied and wanting so much more.

 

When Agent Park laughs- and Daniel kids you not- the butterflies in his stomach start to flap their wings after a very long time of being dormant.

 

“That was fun,” Agent Park laughs, as if he’d just taken a ride at an adventure park and not make out with another Secret Agent he barely knows. “We should do that again.”

 

Without even thinking, Daniel nods, “We definitely should.”

 

“If we ever meet again,” Agent Park smiles.

 

The Agent’s cherry lips have been ruined by Daniel and he can’t say he isn’t proud of his artwork. But his last words completely ruin the mood. Daniel’s heart drops when Agent Park turns away without another word.

 

“Hey, wait,” Daniel says, reaching out to grab the boy’s wrist. “You can’t leave. We have to report back to headquarters together.”

 

“That’s  _ your  _ home, not mine,” Agent Park shakes his head sadly. 

 

“It can be your home, too,” Daniel replies. “We  _ need  _ an Agent like you on our team.”

 

When his cold hand cups Daniel’s right cheek, he chews on his lower lip in anticipation of what’s going to happen next.

 

“We’ll meet again, I promise.”

 

And then when Agent Park leans in closer to Daniel’s face again and whispers, Daniel can  _ almost  _ put a face to the voice he’s become dangerously familiar with in such a short span of time.

 

“I think I like you - a little too much for me to stay away for long,” Agent Park says, almost as if it’s only a secret for both of them to hear; even the stars don’t have a chance of listening into their own world.

 

“Now close your eyes,” Agent Park instructs.

 

It’s frightening how Daniel complies almost immediately.

 

“You’re going to disappear,” he chokes up before he knows it. “Don’t you dare.”

 

“Shh,” Agent Park coos. “I said close your eyes.”

 

Finally, Daniel closes his eyes. And he sees nothing but darkness.

 

There’s a soft ruffle, probably Agent Park taking his mask off. He fights the urge to open his eyes and just sneak a peek but he knows, deep down - that the magic between them will be lost. He trusts this boy; and he’s going to wait even if he knows it’ll be painful.

 

“Good boy,” he can almost hear the smirk in Agent Park’s voice. “Remember, wait for me.”

 

With one last soft kiss on Daniel’s lips, he’s enveloped by dead silence.

 

“You there? Park?”

 

Nothing.

 

Daniel opens his eyes.

 

Still nothing.

 

On the floor, at his feet, is a black mask that no longer has an owner. Crouching down and putting it in his pocket for safekeeping, Daniel looks around. He knows Agent Park is still watching - any good Secret Agent would.

 

“I’ll wait for you,” he calls out into the distance.

 

He looks so stupid, but he prays it’ll all be worth it.

 

“But don’t you dare take your time.”

 

❤️

 

Hwang Minhyun still has that sweet, sweet honey like voice laced with a face of an angel.

 

Jihoon can’t stop staring at him even though he respects all workplace boundaries with his heart but this man- he’s making it  _ quite  _ the chore for Jihoon. Still, he tries to listen in case he misses anything important.

 

It’s been almost a year since he’s come close to Eleven, the previous encounter proving too frightening for a young boy like him. Though he likes to think that he’d handled everything with ease, it isn’t the situation that had scared him.

 

It was the fatal law of attraction - one Jihoon knew he would never be able to avoid when it came to Agent Kang Daniel.

 

“This is Seongwoo, he’s one of the Intelligence Officers in here,” Minhyun smiles when they come across a man who looks frazzled and busy but seems to calm down whenever Minhyun is around.

 

“And most recently also the lucky husband of the most beautiful man in headquarters,” Seongwoo grins at Jihoon as he shakes his hand, completely ignoring how red Minhyun turns in the face.

 

“This is Park Jihoon, and he’ll be part of Eleven starting today. You might remember him as one of the Agents who I had called in to help Agent Kang Daniel in a suicide bomb situation sometime last year.”

 

Seongwoo’s eyes flash with something close to recognition.

 

“Ah. You’re  _ that  _ Agent Park.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jihoon looks at Minhyun, who just rubs his shoulders encouragingly.

 

“Don’t listen to him. Come on, there’s a lot more people you have to meet.”

 

Jihoon just holds his heart in his chest and prays that everyone is nice to him on his first day back on the job. It’s very overwhelming to be accepted by one of the greatest agencies when Jihoon hasn’t really done anything to make a name for himself, unlike the other great people in here.

 

“Jihoon?” Minhyun calls out again.

 

He feigns a smile, then follows the taller man for a proper tour of the Eleven Headquarters.

 

❤️

 

“And bam! Fifth cracker I’ve popped into Daniel’s mouth for today,” Kim Jaehwan, Daniel’s best friend and partner in crime shrieks with laughter as Daniel easily swallows the last cracker he throws from the other side of the room.

 

“Pay up, bitches,” Jaehwan gives everyone in the room that famous shit-eating grin of his while he goes around collecting a twenty dollar note from everyone who had bet against them.

 

“Everyone shut up!” Jinyoung bursts into the room, looking very anxious.

 

“What is it?” Daniel panics. “Did Minhyun hyung see us? Oh God, he’s going to be so mad because I promised him-”

 

“Relax. He’s on his way, but only because he’s bringing in a new agent who’s going to join us from today. And get this - he’s a beauty.”

 

A chorus of boos and curses are thrown at poor Jinyoung who was just a messenger for the breaking news in Eleven this morning. Daniel understands; it’s rare that they get someone that comes anything  _ close  _ to pretty. Jinyoung’s words are unbelievable, for now.

 

“It’s true!” Jinyoung protests. “I saw him with my own eyes!”

 

“Yeah and Daniel can’t drink six bottles of soju without collapsing,” Jaehwan rolls his eyes.

 

“Bet he can’t,” Sungwoon snaps, stuffing another twenty into Jaehwan’s palms. Daniel groans when he realises that he’s the main character of this bet and while he’s pretty confident of his alcohol tolerance level he does not want to challenge it at all.

 

While Jaehwan goes around the room collecting another round of bets, Jinyoung hollers again, “Quiet everyone, here they come!”

 

Like dogs who are waiting for a treat, they obediently follow, all waiting to see if the new recruit is ever going to live up to Jinyoung’s words or if the boy is forever going to live as “the boy who cried wolf”.

 

“Good morning, Agents,” Minhyun smiles when he comes into the room first. “Glad to know that you’re all behaving like adults today.”

 

Daniel hides the bag of crackers behind his back discreetly.

 

“I come with important news for everyone - I want you all to give your warmest welcomes to our newest addition to Eleven. He may be young, but he has the skills needed for our team and I’m sure he’ll fit in just like family.”

 

Daniel just gathers his hands respectfully.

 

When Daniel motions for the new Agent to step into the room, his heart almost stops.

 

Without even seeing his famous cherry red hair, and without even having to glance at the pair of lips he’s been dreaming to have on his own every night since that night - Daniel knows without a doubt, it’s him.

 

“This is Agent Park Jihoon - and I want you all to welcome him to Eleven as best as they can.”

 

Jaehwan raises his hand for a question, and when Minhyun nods in acknowledgement, he says, “Permission to bring the  _ pretty-  _ ahem, _ I mean, _ new Agent Park Jihoon out for drinks tonight, Sir.”

 

“Permission granted,” Minhyun smiles, then looks at Agent Park- now known as Park Jihoon who hasn’t spoken a word. “As long as you’re okay with that, Jihoon.”

 

When Jihoon smiles directly at Daniel, his knees go weak.

 

“I’d like that, I’d really, really like that.”

 

❤️

 

It isn’t until lunch break when all the other agents are in a meeting with Minhyun where Daniel cooks up a stupid excuse to be absent when he finds the same pair of cherry pink lips on his own in the fourth bathroom stall on the left.

 

It’s filthy, but they have no other choice.

 

“Didn’t even say hi,” Jihoon teases when Daniel pushes him into the stall after finding Jihoon standing alone in the bathroom, almost as if he’d been waiting for Daniel.

 

“Don’t need to,” Daniel snaps. “Think  _ you  _ owe me an apology instead. For keeping me waiting for so long.”

 

“You couldn’t wait a year?  _ Geez _ .”

 

There’s that banter Daniel misses.

 

“A year’s a long time when you’re waiting for a promise to be fulfilled.  _ Wait-  _ are we seriously doing this in here? Someone could walk in,” Daniel suddenly remembers that they’re still at work, with very real jobs and risks that come along with it.

 

They’re co-workers now.

 

Jihoon laughs, and it’s so much better when Daniel can see his face clearly. He’s got a face you can’t forget - whether that’s a blessing or curse for Daniel, he doesn’t really care.

 

“Well… good thing I read the terms and conditions after getting assigned here. There’s a very overlooked condition that workplace relationships are a-okay with the management.”

 

Daniel blinks because he did not know that it was in black and white but seeing how two of his superiors are married and very disgustingly in love, it should be okay.

 

This is okay, right?

 

“That’s a relief,” Daniel answers back dumbly. “You sure are detailed with your research.”

 

“And to answer your second question-  _ no _ . We’re not doing  _ this  _ in here. However, I have a proposal. Something that might involve you coming over to my place after I see whether you can really drink 6 bottles of soju without collapsing.”

 

Daniel feels his lips creeping into a smile.

 

“Do well,” Jihoon punctuates with a cheeky kiss on Daniel’s lips, an indication of what’s more to come later on. “I’ve got money riding on you.”

 

He leaves Daniel alone in the stall, confused and dazed but content.

 

He’s glad Jihoon kept his promise - and he’s over the moon that the feelings from that one night a year ago haven’t disappeared.

 

Daniel hopes Jihoon’s worth the jump.

 

Because he’s got his entire heart riding on this.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please give it a comment, they motivate me to write more<3
> 
> otherwise, take care of yourselves and i'll see you in my next work :D


End file.
